Maxim Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice)
Summary Maxim Horvath is the secondary antagonist in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He acts as the main antagonist for most of the film, but he is actually a minion to the true main villain Once a powerful Merlinean sorcerer, Horvath turned to the Dark Arts out of jealousy, after his love interest favored his best friend. He seeks to bring Morgana le Fay back onto the world and help enslave mankind. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically and with telekinesis. Varies from 10-B to possibly 9-B with Plasma Bolts. Possibly higher Name: Maxim Horvarth Origin: The Sorcerer's Apprentice Gender: Male Age: At least 1270 years old Classification: Wizard, Former Apprentice of Merlin, Henchman of Morgana le Fay Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis (Threw Balthazar several feat with one blast), Shapeshifting, Time Manipulation (Can slow down time), Mind Control, Metal Manipulation (Should be comparable to Balthazar), Thread Manipulation via the Persian Quickrug, Summoning/Animal Manipulation (Summoned a group of wolves), Elemental Manipulation (Earth, sand, air, fire, water/fog, and ice, via the Element Domain), Transmutation, Illusion Creation, Electricity and Energy Manipulation/Projection via Plasma Bolts and Lightning Strike, Teleportation via the Teleportation Spell, Weather Manipulation via the Biomatteric Pressure and Lightning Strike spells, Attack Reflection via Plasma Deflection and Deflecting Mirror, Duplication via the Replication Spell, Invisibility and Transmutation via the Transformation Domain, some form of Portal Creation via the Hungarian Mirror Trap and Outcast, Absorption via the Parasite Spell, Forcefield Creation via the Shield Spell Attack Potency: Unknown physically (Can harm Balthazar Blake, who tanked a full power Plasma Bolt from Morgana le Fay) and with telekinesis (Comparable to Sun Lok, who animated a large dragon. Threw Balthazar several feat with one blast). Varies from Human level to possibly Wall level with Plasma Bolts (The effect of plasma bolts can vary. Usually it works as a punch, but at its peak it almost killed a man and throw him back several feat with one blow. However, since this was done by Morgana, it is unknown if he could manifest this level of power). Possibly higher '(He was Morgana's most powerful servant, and it is possible that he could manifest power on a similar level. It is also unknown what his upper limits are) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman with telekinesis (Can easily throw people several meters through the air via telekinetic blast) Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level (He could tank telekinetic blows) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with telekinesis. A few dozen meters with Plasma Bolts Standard Equipment: Staff with blue gem (His catalyst) Intelligence: High (All Magicians are born with the ability to use 100% of their brain and can easily understand science) Weaknesses: All Magicians need a catalyst (Mostly a gem or a taliman) to perform magic. Without his Staff he is just a normal Human. Gallery Maxim_Horvath 2.jpg|Appearence alfredmolinapic.jpg|With his Staff Maxim_Horvath_&_His_Cane.jpg|Overpowering Bathazar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Sand Users Category:Metal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Thread Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9